herosguildfandomcom-20200214-history
HGd10PHB - Goods Material and Components Descriptions
Dungeoneering Gear Backpack ''' (Leatherworking) * '''Base Cost: 20a * Total Crafting DS and Normal Crafting Time: 43 * Carrying Capacity: 40 lbs & 10 Gallons Backpacks are used to carry a wide variety of items for travelers and adventurers. They have a multitude of pockets, pouches, clasps, zippers, ties, and hidden compartments depending on the complexity of the backpack. Most backpacks are made of leather for those who spend a large part of their time traveling in the wild, though others could be made for day to day carrying out of cloth using Tailoring instead of Leatherworking. * Recipe: 3+ buckles, 40 sq ft of leather, leather thread or better Bag, carry Bag, saddle Barding, Large Barding, Medium Bedroll Bell, tiny brass Bit and Bridle Blanket, Heavy Block and Tackle Candle Case, scroll Chain (3m) Chalk Crowbar Destrachor, mount Dog, Guard Dog, Riding Donkey (or mule) Dungeoneer's Tools Feed, Dog/14 days Feed, Horse/14 days Firewood Fishhook Fishing Net Flask, metal Flask, wood Flint and steel Grappling hook Hammer & Chisel Horse, large Horse, small Horse, war Jug, Clay Jug, Metal Ladder, metal (3m) Ladder, wood (3m) Lamp, bullseye Lamp, hooded Lamp, standard Lock Manacles Mirror, steel Mirror, glass Mug/Tankard, clay Mug/Tankard, metal Mug/Tankard, wood Oil, cooking (500mL) Oil, lamp (500mL) Pick, small Pitcher, clay Pitcher, metal Pitcher, wood Piton Pole, 10-foot Pony, mountain Pony, riding Pot, iron Pouch, belt Rations, trail Rope, hemp Rope, silk Sack, linen Sack, cotton Saddle, flying Saddle, large Saddle, racing Saddle, small Saddle, war Sea Travel/mile Sealing wax Sewing needle Shovel Signet ring Sledge Soap Spyglass Tent Torch Vial Waterskin Whetstone Whistle Alchemist & Artificer Gear Alchemist's Table Acid (10mL) Antitoxin (10mL) Blessed Water (10mL) Caltrops Chemlight Rod Chest, metal lg Chest, metal sm Chest, wood lg Chest, wood sm Clingfire (100mL) Clock, Mechanical Clock, Water Flashbang Disk Signal Stick Tangletrap Clothing & Sundries Clothing, Commoner Clothing, Entertainer Clothing, Merchant Clothing, Noble Clothing, Peasant Clothing, Royal Clothing, Scholar Clothing, Smith Instrument, musical Sailing equipment Scale, merchant Crafting Materials Barrel (empty) Basket (empty) Bottle (glass) Bucket, metal Bucket, wood Canvas Hourglass Ink (1mL) Inkpen Magnifying glass Paper Parchment Mystical Components Pouch, components Priest's Raiment Religious Symbol, steel Religious Symbol, wood Spellbook, blank Rare Materials Aetherpine, lumber Atalléf Barka root Blowflower Dawnstar lily Deep-oak, lumber Ghostwillow, leaves Ghostwillow, lumber Gore creeper Hollywrath Ice-shaver thorns Maplesong, leaves Maplesong, lumber Maplesong, sap Starflower, petals Starflower, seeds Tucolu trees, lumber World Shard, Air World Shard, Body World Shard, Earth World Shard, Fire World Shard, Mind World Shard, Nature World Shard, Soul World Shard, Water Tool Sets Actor's Kit Apprentice Tools, mage Carpenter's Tools Climbing Gear Engineering Tools, architecture Engineering Tools, siege weapons Engineering Tools, transportation First Aid Kit Gemcraft Tools Herbalist Tools Leatherworking Tools Mining Tools Smelting Tools Smith's Forge Smith's Forge, travel Tailoring Tools Trapper Tools Navigation * Monetary Systems * Arms and Armor * Goods, Materials, & Components * Services [[HGD10|'Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home']] Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics Chapter 3 - Skills Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills Chapter 7 - Equipment Chapter 8 - Crafting Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills Chapter 10 - Optional Classes